1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, a method for holding an electronic component, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Background Art
An electronic device including electronic components, such as a display panel (e.g., a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic EL display panel) and a circuit substrate, needs to be configured so that the internal electronic components are not damaged by impact and the like.
In particular, a portable electronic device, which the user drops rather frequently by accident, needs to be protected from damage to its electronic components due to drop impact.
In this context, JP-A-2007-271894 (Kokai) discloses a technique of sticking a display panel to the bottom of a housing a double-faced tape shaped like a rectangular frame. The technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-271894 (Kokai) does not use a holding method of pressing a display panel with hooks and the like. Hence, there arises no concentrated stress that may occur at portions in abutment with hooks and the like, does not occur. Thus, no concentrated stress is applied to the display panel under impact, and damage thereto can be prevented.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-271894 (Kokai), the entire periphery of the display panel is stuck to the bottom of the housing a double-faced tape shaped like a rectangular frame. Hence, when the housing undergoes large deformation due to a large impact force, the entire surface of the display panel (electronic component) is greatly deformed in conformity with the deformation of the housing, and the display panel (electronic component) may be damaged.